faflfandomcom-20200216-history
Konaro Comtachi
Konaro Comtachi is a retired male Dingo forward who played for the Werribee Dingos in the Furry Australian Football League (FAFL) Biography Konaro is 180cm tall with a fit and built physique. He began playing football at a young age before beginning at Werribee in the juniors team. He continued to play ever since until today where he stands as a strong player with excellent sprinting skills and goal accuracy. He resides in Werribee, VIC. 2015 Season Konaro was the No.1 draft pick of the 2014 FAFL Draft and he was drafted by his hometown club, The Werribee Dingos. Konaro would be given the captaincy in his rookie year, Upping the pressure that he had already by being the No. 1 draft pick. Comtachi would make his FAFL debut in Round 1 against the Gold Coast Dragons and he would not disappoint. Konaro would kick 2 goals in a 91 point win against the Gold Coast Dragons. Comtachi would continue to improve his form and he would end up kicking 28 goals in the next 5 matches including an Jimmy Newman Medal nomination in Round 2 and an 8 goal performance in a 36 point win against Fremantle in Round 5. Comtachi would continue this form going into the 2015 State of Origin Weekend with him tied at the top of the Goalkicking telly with 53 goals along with Hobart veteran Star Haines. Comtachi would also end up being selected to play in the Victorian squad against South Australia at the MCG during the 2015 State of Origin weekend. Konaro would actually win the Teddy Wilson Medal for being the best on ground for Victoria during the 12 point loss against South Australia. Though Konaro would end up a bit beaten up after the match and he would end up missing his first match since he debuted in Round 1. Konaro would come back in Round 14 against Orange kicking 4 goals in a losing effort. He would kick 4 goals again the next week against East Sydney in a thriller with Werribee winning by 3 points. But in Round 16, Disaster struck... Konaro would sprain his back and would be out for the next 3 weeks. When Konaro came back Round 20, Werribee had gone from being likely to make the 2015 finals to needing to win the next two games to even make the finals. The pressure had really built up for Werribee and with Konaro coming from his back injury, The pressure on Konaro was eminence. Trying not to re-injure his back, Trying to get Werribee into the finals, The expectation on him for being the No.1 Draft Pick & Being the Captain of Werribee in his first season. The pressure never gave up. Konaro would only score 4 goals for the next two matches and Werribee would not make the 2015 finals. Konaro would finish 4th in the 2015 goaltelly with 65 goals, 3rd in the Jimmy Newman Medal count with 15 votes and 3rd in the C.W. Willing Trophy count with 25 votes, Behind Star Haines with 26 votes and winner Rudy Walker with 29 votes. While Konaro had a disappointing finish to 2015 thanks to his back injury, Comtachi (And Werribee, thanks to him.) has a bright future ahead of him and should be a name you'll continue to see for years to come. 2016 Season Konaro's 2016 started off well with him scoring 10 goals in Round 1 against the Panthers. However the day would belong to Fremantle Rookie Colin Traveston who with his 6 goals, Would get the Panthers over the line by 19 points. While Konaro had a great match in Round 1, He would fizzle out in the next 2 games scoring only 6 goals and injuring his Right Buttock in a Round 3 clash against Adelaide that Werribee lost by 3 points. When he came back in Round 6 after the team's first bye of the season, He would score five goals in the 19 point win against Melbourne. However, Like after Round 1. Konaro would return to lackluster form. In the next 3 games, Konaro would only score 4 goals and the team would suffer. Konaro would get a spot in the Victorian State of Origin Side when they took on Tasmainia at York Park during the State of Origin weekend. Comtachi would gain back form in the big matchup scoring 5 goals in the 65 point win. Comtachi would score 4 goals for Werribee in the Round 10 clash against Gold Coast after the SoO weekend. However, form would drop again as Konaro would score 3 against Adelaide in Round 11 and He would not score a goal in the Round 13 clash against Melbourne as he was concussed early in the match and would miss the rest of the game and the next week's clash against the Darwin Storm. Konaro would be forced to watch the Dingos go under against the Storm from the sidelines as the fledgling Storm would pull off a grand comeback of epic proportions coming from 39 points down at Three Quarter Time to 2 points up at the Final Siren, Comtachi unable to do anything about it. Konaro would be in the squad for the rest of the season but he would not be able to regain his form of 2015 as he would only score 12 goals in the next 4 games. After two big losses against Fremantle and Orange, Werribee's finals hopes were done. The club would win their final game of the season against East Sydney. A match that would later have more significance in the coming months. Konaro scored 44 goals and polled 9 votes in the 2016 C.J. Willing Trophy count. Retirement On a Warm December morning in late 2016, The world would wake up to a shock... The Werribee Dingos had pulled out of the Furry Australian Football League & The club would be going dormant effective immediately. Not long after the news broke, Comtachi announced that he would be retiring from the FAFL for personal reasons. It's hard to tell if Konaro will ever comeback to the FAFL as the Werribee Football Club was a huge part of his life but if the Werribee Dingos were to return to the FAFL, It's very likely that Comtachi will be a part of it in some capacity. Konaro Comtachi played 31 games and scored 109 goals. Category:Former Players Category:Former Werribee Dingos Players Category:Former Players from Victoria Category:Former VFFA D2 Players Category:Former Werribee Association Players Category:Dingoes Category:Drafted 2014 Category:Retired 2016